leagueoflegendsfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Mineko Charat Lucky/LoL Player Patterns to Skills
This blog post is meant to be both humourous and learnable. Don't take the generalization seriously, discrepancies happen all the time; don't take it lightly either, because it can very likely be right. Signs of a new player: *Auto-attack at minions. *Buy recommended items. *Complain about killstealing. *"Didn't call MIA?" is often a scene in chat. *Elo? What is it? *Facecheck bushes. *Gets called newbs at each other of the same level. *Have no runes and masteries. * better be nerfed. *Junglers don't exist. *Kills are more important than creep farm. *"Lag" is a common overused excuse for fails. *Mobafire is the Bible to everything. *Never check the minimap. * is never played, and it's a flop if it is. *Push lanes hard. *QWER doesn't exist. Abilities are left-clicked to activate. *Reaction time of 5 seconds. *Stack attack speed instead of damage as a carry. * and as your summoner spells. *Underestimate tower damage. * , stands for vice. *Wards don't exist. *XYZ here because I can. ---- Signs of a low-Elo player: *Awful at last-hitting. *Buy purely offensive items unless you're a tank. *Complain about how and are op. *Don't counterbuild properly most of the time. *Elo hell exists. *Fail most of the time. *Gets called scrubs by other players of the same level. *Have not-so-good choices of runes. * better be nerfed. *Junglers exist to be flamed at for not ganking lanes. *Kills determine a player's skill. *Lane-calling because high-Elo smurf. *Meta isn't really set to stone. *Nearly never check the minimap. * is hardly ever played, and it's a flop if it is. *Push lanes and get ganked to death, or not pushing lanes even when the enemy laner and jungler is ganking other lanes. *QWER either normal cast or smart cast. *Reaction time between 2-3 seconds. *Stack items wins games. *Trolls are complained of all the time. *Underplayed champions are considered troll picks. * , stands for violence. *Wards are only bought by the support. *XYZ here because I can. ---- Signs of a mid-Elo player: *Average at last-hitting. *Buy main items first, then counterbuild. *Complain about how and are op. *Don't counterpick properly sometimes. *"Everyone in Solo-Q is awful." Is a mindet most people have. *Fountain-diving is a tradition when winning. *Gets to win game. *Have good but static runes. * better be nerfed. *Junglers do their jobs, objectives mean everything to victory. *Kills doesn't determine a player's skill. *Laning that is inflexible because mid must always stay mid and top must always stay top. *Meta is of utmost importance. *Nearly never miss the minimap. * is sometimes played, and it's sometimes a flop. *Push lanes properly, but not-so-proper at end game. *QWER either normal cast or smart cast. *Reaction time between 0.5-1 seconds. *Stack items are never bought. *Throwing games happen often. *Underplayed champions exist, and specialized players are amazing at it. * , stands for vitality. *Wards are bought by nearly everyone, at least 1 or 2. *XYZ here because I can. ---- Signs of a high-Elo player: *Amazing at last-hitting. *Buy according to plan and situation, or buy troll items and still stomp lower-skilled players. *Complaining about why a particular champion that the enemy is good at isn't banned. *Doesn't mistake the order of picking champions. *Earns money for playing if famous enough. *First blood usually happens only after 15 minutes of the game. *Gets called a pro by fans and a noob by haters for amazing skills. *Have a wide assortment of runes for their best roles. * better be nerfed. *Junglers make plays, amazing plays. *Kills are few and far between, because the goal is still the Nexus. *Lanes are very flexible. *Meta is made by these guys, and meta can change. *Never misses the minimap. * is pick or ban most of the time. *Push lanes correctly at all phases of the game. *QWER includes normal cast, smart cast and self-cast. *Reaction time between 0.01-0.05 seconds. *Stack items are very occasionally bought. *Trolls exists, and they still stomp lower elo players. *Unpressed advantages is a crime. *Ward placement at a high-level of understanding. * , stands for victory. *XYZ here because I can. Category:Blog posts